Conventional incandescent light bulbs provide an even distribution of light. However, conventional incandescent light bulbs are inefficient when it comes to power consumption. Modern technologies, such as compact fluorescent bulbs (CFL) and light emitting diode (LED) bulbs improve the overall power efficiency. However, such designs tend to be aesthetically less pleasing than a conventional incandescent bulb.
It would be desirable to implement a LED lightbulb that has similar size and/or shape compared with a conventional incandescent bulb.